


Take Me (to the edge of pleasure)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [43]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Brian May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: The boys test how many orgasms they can get out of Brian in a night, now that they're older.





	Take Me (to the edge of pleasure)

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I wrote this, which means people probably forgot they read this  
but uh. it's a prompt!

Brian doesn’t remember the last time he formed a word. He doesn’t even know how long it’s been.

The logical part of his brain that’s always hyper of _everything _tells him that since Roger, who has the longest refractory period of them all, has got it up twice it’s nearing three hours.

He gasps as aforementioned drummer ghosts a puff of hot hair over his head. Brian whines, and when Roger goes back down it’s almost too much. Which is absolutely perfect for him. John leans down in his field of vision, flushed and aroused, but clearly concerned.

“Color?”

“Green.”

Brian’s surprised at the force that the word came out with. Clearly John is too, judging by the laugh he gets in response. There’s a slow burn in his stomach, and when Roger sucks he can’t warn him. That seemed to be Roger’s goal because he pulls off with a satisfied smirk. Wiping spittle off with the back of his hand.

He leans up and kisses Brian soundly, twisting their tongues together. One of Roger’s hands drifts downward, and between tasting himself and the stimulation, Brian feels his dick twitch in interest. Roger pulls off and grins.

“Seriously, Bri? After four, you’re still going?”

Brian offers a slightly drunk smile. It’s a weird quirk of his biology certainly, but it only seems to encourage his boys further. Freddie pops over from where he had been lounging, stroking himself to full hardness again. Roger takes John’s place, holding his arms above his head. He watches as a bead of sweat vanishes into Roger’s collarbone.

John steals another kiss, before rolling over into what they call the rest zone. Brian’s mouth waters at John’s half hardness. Freddie’s hand surprises him, it’s colder than he would expect.

Freddie gives him an apologetic smile before sinking all the way to Brian’s base. The tongue is _right _there on the point of pleasure in pain.

Brian twists, careful to not thrust into Freddie. His hands clawing for purchase and his shoulders flexing. Roger grins and leans forward. He really can’t get away, and the fight leaves him. Sinking back and using Roger’s thighs for pillows. Freddie’s thumb strokes by the crease of his hip.

“Finally stopped fighting it, hm?” John asks quietly, “ready to be a good boy, let us have our way with you?”

He nods, letting his mouth fall open as Freddie does that _thing _with his tongue. His body feels like he’s on a livewire, but at the same time, his head is falling into that fuzzy space he so often craves.

John presses two fingers to his tongue. Brian closes his mouth around them and starts sucking. Mimicking what he would do if John were to give him what he really wants. His eyes slip closed, and John seems content in leaving it be for now.

Already so strung out and high on pleasure, Brian lasts much shorter. Freddie pulls off and strokes him to completion. He tilts his hips up for more friction but keeps his mouth closed around John’s fingers.

“Open,” John orders softly.

Brian does and then whines. Roger shushes him with fluttery kisses on his face before clearing the space for Freddie. Freddie wiggles the fingers on his soiled hand and then holds it in front of Brian’s face while keeping his arms pinned with one hand. He groans at the flex of muscles in Freddie’s bicep.

“Clean your mess, lovie.”

He takes each finger individually, distracted briefly when John rearranges his legs over his shoulders. His eyes roll back as soon as he realizes what John has in mind. Freddie allows him to be distracted with the three quick swipes of John’s tongue, but then he’s pressing in one of the still messy fingers in his mouth.

It goes in deeper and nearly triggers his gag reflex, but he relaxes his throat the last minute. Only for his eyes to fly open as John’s tongue slips into his entrance.

Once more his dick is bobbing against his stomach. The pleasure is starting to lessen. Brian licks Freddie’s fingers with enthusiasm, trying to distract from the discomfort. What John lacks in technique (which isn’t to say it’s bad, Brian’s gotten off plenty of times to prove that statement wrong) he makes up for enthusiasm.

He’s gasping and rolling his hips trying to get John deeper. Roger hooks a finger in his mouth and pulls him over for a hot kiss.

“You have no idea, lovie,” Freddie whispers, licking the sensitive spot behind his ear, “how beautiful you look.”

Brian grins up at Freddie, happy for the praise. Freddie doesn’t move from the spot, the hot hair brushing against the wet skin and causing goosepimples to prick on his skin. John pulls away to bite at the skin of his thighs. Gently, but still enough Brian knows that he’s going to have marks.

He whines, unsure of which he’s more interested in continuing.

“Look at you,” John whispers.

John looks a mess, his chin covered in spit, and hair a mess from where Brian had pulled him into a kiss by it. His eyes a dark. His smile is soft, and his thumb is rubbing tender circles into a spot on the side of Brian’s knee.

“Color?” John asks softly.

“Green.”

The break is exactly what he needed. John’s smile turns darker and dives back to his task. Brian shouts in surprise, but it quickly turns into a moan. He feels pressure building along his stomach, and a few more slightly forceful licks later, he’s coming again.

Dry, and tears spring to his eyes. Freddie kisses them away as John slowly lowers his leg. Roger rolls over from where he had been entertaining himself, heavy panting and flush back on his cheeks. He kisses Brian’s neck and nuzzles into the space there.

His eyes flick up to Freddie who is smiling, working his own cock with his hips tilted away from Brian’s face. When he glances down to John, he’s surprised to see the tiny strip of white on his chest. John usually lasts the longest. Brian tilts his head. John had only come twice when Freddie and Roger were likely on their third.

If he remembers right. His head is pretty foggy. John reaches out for him, which Brian responds to, Freddie too busy with himself and Roger to pay much attention to him. He’s mostly dragged over, his body pressed against John’s. They’re both sticky, but it’s a mild complaint.

Brian lets himself sink further into that fog as he watches Freddie and Roger roll around with each other. Pawing at biceps and tugging at hair. Roger’s moans increasing in pitch. John rubs a hand up and down his back.

“You did so well.”

He nods.

“Not quite the sobbing mess I was hoping for,” John grins, “but you did cry. So I’ll take it.”

He closes his eyes. His thoughts carefully circling, but he doesn’t care about them now. Just the ache in the lower part of his body and the heavy buzz of pleasure.

“Let go,” John says.

He hums once and closes his eyes. Under him John is warm and firm. Brian hears Roger’s squeals and Freddie’s low grumbles. Smells the sex in the room. John’s hand settles on his hip, flexing and digging, but not insistent.

It doesn’t take too much longer before a sweaty body joins their pile. Roger, because he feels a callused palm rub up his rib cage. The warmth builds. He wonders what Roger looks like, but then Freddie comes with a shout.

Brian whines when Freddie flops over Roger and nearly dislodges him from his spot on top of John. Freddie chuckles and kisses his forehead in apology.

“Ah, we’re getting old,” Roger murmurs, “remember when we could do that all night?”

John snorts and he can hear a grunt from Roger, which Brian imagines was Freddie laying on him.

“How scandalous, we’re barely thirty.”

“John is barely thirty.”

“And we’re only as old as our youngest.”

Brian smiles and rubs his face on John’s chest. Yeah, they might be older, but they’re still together and really, that’s all Brian cares about.

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below and come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
